


Small bite

by atshnily



Series: Kagehina Nsfw Week 2021. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Kagehina soft abo heat shouyou soft hinata shouyou kagehina, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atshnily/pseuds/atshnily
Summary: Where Kageyama thanks you for finally being home.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Nsfw Week 2021. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	Small bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first contribution to Kagehina Nsfw Week. I hope you like it and enjoy your week. See you tomorrow!

Shouyou was lying down when he heard the door to his apartment open. He was tired, to be honest, it was so hot that he couldn't even think straight. His heat had started earlier than he expected and luckily, his boyfriend was already close to arriving on a trip. And when he heard the thin noise of the door, he knew that he had finally arrived.

Tobio's strong scent was finally spread throughout the apartment, bringing a feeling of comfort and longing for Shouyou, who wanted the warmth of his companion's arms around his body to the extreme.

Kageyama, on the other hand, closed the door and smelled the sweet smell of the redhead inebriating all the rooms where they lived. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes; he had spent days away from his omega, who did not realize how much he missed the warmth and warmth of the other on top of him every night. As he got so used to the sweet smell leaving him settled for sleep, he felt more like returning home, even though he couldn't. Lucky for him, he managed to get the day earlier for return because the omega cycle was approaching and he did not want to have to ask another alpha to take care of what was his. He certainly preferred to stop playing professionally than to leave his partner alone at that time.

When opening the bedroom door, he smelled a strong citrus smell and realized that Shouyou was entering his heat, faster than he imagined. Hinata smelled the strong cinnamon smell in the room and knew that finally, his alpha had arrived to stay with him. Shouyou was breathing weakly, she didn't even know how to process each event to follow, her mind was clouded, her body was hot and her mouth was thirsty for the taste of her lover's lips. He felt a weight beside his body on the mattress and smiled weakly at it.

Tobio's fingers touched his body under the thin sheet he used to cover himself, leaving a simple affection on every part of his body. His body shivered at the smell of cinnamon closer to him, just as the warm touch of his hands on his body made him intoxicated, lost in his own thoughts. He felt needy, needed in a way he had never felt before, he didn't know how Kageyama could play so much with his senses that way.

"Your heat came earlier ..." He heard the hoarse voice near his back, feeling the warm air from his mouth touching his skin. "I missed you…"

Shouyou moaned softly when he felt the touch of his lips in subtle kisses on his back, rising slowly in an invisible line, approaching his neck and rubbing his nose in a caress, smelling the strongest citrus scent. Her hands hugged the redhead's bare waist, tightening his pale skin a little harder; if it were for him, she would already be taking care of the other in a faster way. But she liked to enjoy every stimulus, every contact and every breathless groan he gave himself.

He was slowly kissing the redhead's neck, smelling the strongest smell, listening to his disconnected murmurs, his mind was clouded with desire just to hear the other's sly voice. Had she been away from him for so long? No. She didn't, but her body, her inner wolf, begged for that contact, for all that affection she could have.

"You keep rolling around to do what you want, don't you, idiot?" Tobio stopped and looked up at the redhead's face, noticing the malicious smile on his face.

Tobio laughed weakly and returned to leaving kisses spread all over the redhead's body, he ran his tongue between his neck, biting weakly on Shouyou's ear lobe, feeling the other's breathing accelerate intensely.

"T-tobio…" he heard the most dragging groan, as he felt the body moving, wanting to feel the touch between their bodies. "Mark me …"

"I thought I was up for it, my love."

He heard the redhead's growl in response, but soon went towards the other's neck, where he had left his first bite mark, which was now weaker due to the time he hadn't done it again. He kissed and then bit the skin, sinking his teeth into the other's skin. She could feel the body trembling in her hands, as well as hear a more sly moan in response. Shouyou left him inert, too wrapped up in sweet sensations that he did not think to experience one day, but having his omega at his mercy left him excited, with a greater desire than he could. Hinata was so perfect, it left him with no reaction, no attitude towards him.

As soon as he released the skin, he ran his tongue over the mark, licking some of the blood that dripped and holding the redhead's chin with his other hand, turning his face to him, saw the most beautiful sight he could have. His eyes shining in response, his face red, his orange strands wet and his mouth red and swollen from biting so many times, only left him more lost than when he first approached him.

Shouyou smiled weakly, having her lips kiss his in response. Tobio wished he had more of Shouyou for himself, wanted his lips on his, wanted him entirely for himself, even though he already had it. His kiss contained not only longing, but desire, lust and love. Tobio was Shouyou and Hinata's alpha, Kageyama's omega.


End file.
